O Primeiro Amor
by Sylvie Louvain
Summary: Bella é a nerd que todas as meninas gostam e zuar. Ela vai acabar conhecendo Edward, que é de uma escola só para garotos, no ônibus que ela pega e assim vai se apaixonar por ele. porém ela terá que lutar contra a popular e linda Jessica para ter Edward só para ela


aviso: a ideia da fic não é minha. é da **ThatyDel**. Como ela não estava mais escrevendo e eu gostei da ideia resolvi reescrever do meu jeito. espero que gostem :D

[Bella POV]

Pegar o ônibus de manhã para mim sempre foi um problema. Eu não gosto das pessoas que tem nele e as pessoas não gostam de mim. Simples assim. Sou a típica nerd e não sei porque isso é um problema para os outros, mas nunca tentei mudar, acho que seria estranho, não sei... Assim que entrei no ônibus tentei passar despercebida, mas como o mundo não é flores...

- AAAH! Que susto, cara! Pensei que fosse gata! Desarmei rápido aqui! – disse algum idiota do colégio só para meninos que pegava o ônibus conosco – EEI 4 OLHOS!

Aaah não! Agora todos estavam olhando para mim e comentando. Ninguém merece...

- Ha ha, eles a chamaram de 4 olhos!

- estão falando daquela menina estranha ali!

- Olhem só pra ela!

Que ótimo! Lindo dia pela frente com mais gente superficial! E falando em superficial...

- Olá belinha! – disse Jessica minha "melhor" amiga. Ela era tããão falsa!

- Oi Jess... – respondi meio sem vontade

Agora todos olhavam pra ela com cara de "essa é a típica comparação entre o céu e o inferno!" ou então: "ela é tão bondosa de falar educadamente com aquela garota feia". Isso me irritava profundamente. O garoto que tinha me chamado de 4 olhos assoviou pra Jessica e ela "fofa" como sempre deu um tchauzinho. Nojenta.

Sentei rapidamente e ela sentou ao meu lado pra aumentar sua beleza provavelmente. Tão patética coitada. Realmente não sei por que sou amiga dela. Dei uma rápida olhada pra trás e me assustei ao ver um garoto com cabelos bronzes me olhando. Ele estava sentado ao lado do grandalhão que me colocou o apelido. Voltei a olhar para frente e ler meu livro sossegada. Antes de descer olhei para lá de novo e vi que ele ainda estava me encarando. Garoto estranho! Mas era tão lindo...

- vamos logo Bella! Não sei como tenho paciência com você. Anda! A gente vai se atrasar. –ela rolou os olhos como se eu não fosse ninguém, mas me apressei para alcança-la.

Quando estava descendo percebi alguém atrás de mim levantando minha saia. ERA O RUIVO LINDINHO! Oh meu deus, que vergonha. Não aguentei e disse

- EEEI, o que você acha que tá fazendo? – levantei a mão e lhe virei um tapa na cara

- Espera! Eu só queria...

- cala a boca! – respondi nervosa e fui ao encontro de Jessica

Como ele se atreve? AAARGH!

- Bella, Bella. Que gato o garoto ruivo hein? Como será o nome dele? – então ela me olhou de cima em baixo – pena que ele zuou com você né? Mas não fica triste não. Acontece...

- É Jess, acontece! – respondi sem muito humor

Já estávamos na primeira aula e Jessica já tinha contado do ocorrido para a escola inteira e a única coisa que pude fazer foi abaixar a cabeça. Entramos na sala e o professor estava falando algo sobre as meninas que estavam usando o uniforme fora da escola. Achava sinceramente que tudo aquilo era uma bobeira, mas enfim... O dia passou devagar, mas a ultima aula finalmente chegou! Jessica, suas fieis seguidoras e eu, andando na frente, saímos do colégio, mas ao olhar para frente vi a ultima pessoa que queria ver hoje. Ele. O lindo do ônibus. Parei derrepente fazendo Jessica bater nas minhas costas.

-Ai Bella! Porque você parou? – então ela seguiu eu olhar e viu os meninos da outra escola no portão – aiaiai, que gatos meu deus! Tive uma ideia...quero um encontro com eles o que vocês acham meninas? Quem aqui quer ser o par dos outros dois

Só então reparei num menino loiro que estava com eles. Parecia ser mais quieto, e era tão bonito quanto os outros dois. Saí as pressas mais um mao me segurou. A dele.

- Ei espera aí! – disse ele

- O que você quer comigo? – Disse virando para ficar cara a cara com ele

- Eu só queria devolver seu livro que você deixou cair

- ok – tentei pegar o livro mais ele foi mais rápido e puxou

- acho que um "muito obrigada" não faria mal depois do tapa que eu levei – disse ele com um sorrisinho torto superior. AAARGH

- Muitíssimo obrigada meu jovem cavaleiro pelo meu livro – disse me fazendo de donzela, mas logo que puxei o livro das mãos dele fechei a cara.

Então senti alguém me empurrando e eu caí de cara no chão. Isso doeu, tinha que ser a vaca da Jessica que já estava toda toda para cima do menino com um sorriso inocente no rosto.

- Hey, meu nome é Jessica – disse ela dando a mão para cumprimentar ele enquanto eu me levantava

- Oi, eu sou o Edward, meus amigos alí são Emmet, o grandalhão, e o loiro e o Jasper – disse ele sorrndo de volta

- Então Edward, o que você acha da gente sair agora pra almoçar eu você e nossos amigos juntos?

- Eu acho que seria ótimo!

- Ok, vou me trocar então rapidinho pra gente ir – disse ela com uma cara de " hoje tem, neném"

Então edward me viu alí parada, e resolveu puxar papo. Droga.

- Você vai não vai?

- Não dá. to com a roupa do colégio e não posso andar com ela na rua, é proibido – disse rapidamente.

Ficamos ali parados por um tempo esperando a Jessica voltar e logo ali estava ela, toda arrumada e linda, diferente de mim, para sair com eles.

- Vamos meninas? Vamos Bella? –ela disse olhando para mim e dizendo meu nome depois como se eu não fosse realmente parte do grupo. Mas eu não era mesmo...

- Não trouxe roupa Jess.

- Já sei – disse Edward – Vamos marcar para outro dia então.

- Ou então podemos ir assim mesmo e deixa-la para trás – respondeu a cobra mor

Então Edward me olhou de cima em baixo como se estivesse pensando e disse:

- Vão na frente, eu vou ali com a Bella e já volto ok?

Todos sem se importarem muito foram para a lanchonete que tinha ali perto e ele me levou para uma loja de roupa dizendo para eu escolher alguma coisa pra eu vestir e que ele pagava. Legal...

- pronto Edward, vamos logo!

- ok, vou só pagar! – disse ele se dirigindo ao caixa

Saímos da loja e fomos para a lanchonete onde o resto do pessoal estava. O tal do Emmet logo em olhou com aquela cara de deboche e disse

- Nem assim você melhorou hein?

E todos na mesa riram. Que lindo isso não é! Agarrei-me em uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica que, aliás, eu não sabia qual era e fui estornando de uma vez enquanto Emmet dizia "ela vai entornar tudo!". Só não consegui, pois o braço da linda da Jessica escorregou para o copo que estava na minha boca.

- Bella, olha só o que você fez com a roupa novinha que o Ed te deu – Disse ela na maior cara de pau enquanto os outros na mesa se divertiam as minhas custas.

- Que estabanada eu sou não é Jess? Desculpem-me, vou ao banheiro ver se consigo tirar isso daqui, com licença. – saí irritada quase marchando para o banheiro.

Entrei em um dos boxes e fiquei lá por um tempo vegetando e me odiando por sem daquele jeito. Eu fingia que não ligava mais doía... E muito! Logo alguém entrou no banheiro e entrou no meu box. Era o Edward.

- Vamos Bella?

- Eu vou embora, para minha casa. – tentei passar rapidamente por ele mas ele me segurou pelo braço de novo e eu senti minha cabeça rodar

- Tá tudo bem com você?

- Tá sim... Eu só to um pouco tonta – disse colocando a mão na cabeça

- Porque você foi beber daquele jeito?

A única coisa que me lembro de que aconteceu depois foi que desmaiei e ele me segurou antes que eu caísse no chão.

Acordei com um cobertor preto e em uma cama que aproposito era muito macia. Virei para o lado e vi que Edward estava lá do meu lado lendo algum livro que não consegui identificar. Forcei meus olhos a enxergarem e vi que era o meu livro.

[Edward POV]

- Até que em fim acordou Bela Adormecida – Eu disse sem tirar os olhos do livro

- Onde eu tô? – ela perguntou com a voz embriagada de sono

- Você tá na... – então eu olhei para ela.

Ela estava tão... diferente. Tão... linda! Dá onde tinha surgido aquela deusa com cabelos bagunçados, grandes olhos cor de chocolate e bocas carnudas?

- Não precisa dizer, eu se que eu to horrível... Mais que o normal! – ela logo tratou de dizer

- Não é que você tá... diferente...

Então nem eu acreditei no que eu fiz.

Eu a beijei.


End file.
